Back to 1912
by onecoolchris
Summary: When Sideswipe is pulled through a portal to 1912 after wishing to go back in time to save the Titanic from sinking, he falls in love with Rose's younger sister Elizabeth. Will Sideswipe save the Titanic and his love? Find out in Back to 1912!
1. Chapter 1

Back to 1912

Sideswipe was driving down a road in Southampton, England wondering why everyone looked depressed. Sideswipe opened his com. link.

"Why is everyone depressed-looking?"

Ratchet turned on his com.

"It's because 100 years ago today more than 1,500 people died on the ship called the Titanic."

"Oh, yeah, Sam was telling me about that." "I wish I could go back in time and save the ship from sinking."

Suddenly a portal opened in front of Sideswipe that only he could see, and he was pulled through and was knocked out. Then the portal closed up behind him.

April 10th, 1912

A toot of a ship's horn woke Sideswipe's unconscious state.

"Owwwww, Son of a Glitch."

He slowly transformed into robot mode, and he peeked around a corner, then he gasped.

"Holy Energon Cubes, it's the Titanic."


	2. Chapter 2

Sideswipe looked at his date and time system that Ratchet had gave him because he kept forgetting to go places at the right time. The system said April 10th 1912 06:00 A.M.

"I need a new disguise, but I don't want to get rid of my current alt. mode."

Then he saw an old car.

"I'll use that as my second form."

Sideswipe scanned it, and transformed into the old car.

"It will have to do."

He activated his holoform and changed it to look like a 1912 teenager. He drove out of his hiding place, and went to the nearest ticket office. He collected his ticket, and drove back to the ship, so he could get his real form onto the ship. After he got his alt. form loaded onto the ship, and went to get on board. As he got on board, he was amazed by the ship's interior. Just then he saw a girl no older then 19 run by crying. She had red hair and was very beautiful. He saw her run up towards the top deck, and he went after her.

'I'm glad my holoform has been modified so I can go anywhere on the ship without it flickering out,' thought Sideswipe.

He saw the girl at the stern of the ship looking out to sea, but was still crying. (AN The girl is not Rose!) He walked up to her, but not so close to scare her. He leaned against the railing, and sighed. She saw him and turned to look at him.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Izzy."

"Hello, I'm Sideswipe, but you can call me Sides; it's what my comrades call me.

"So you're a soldier?"

"Yeah, even though I don't want to be in this war with my family."

"So you're killing your family?"

"No, another part of my family wants tyranny and the part I'm of wants peace."

Then Sideswipe started telling her about the civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons, without revealing his secret that he was a 15 foot robot from outer space. Then Elizabeth realized something.

"It's getting dark out; can you walk me back to my stateroom?"

"Sure, I'll take you back."

Sideswipe began walking Elizabeth, back to her stateroom when an odd feeling crept into his spark.

'What is this feeling?' Wondered Sideswipe.

The feeling was warm, it came when he thought of Izzy, it made him just want to wrap his arm around her to protect her.

'How am I supposed to protect her, if the ship is going to sink.'

They arrived back at her stateroom.

Elizabeth looked at Sideswipe.

"I dont want to go in to my stateroom."

"Why," asked Sideswipe.

"I don't want to see my sister and her fiancé argue."

"Oh, do you want to stay in my stateroom?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"No, it's fine, you can have the bedroom, I can sleep on the couch."

"Okay"

So Sideswipe and Elizabeth walked to his stateroom.


	3. Chapter 3

April 10, 1912

8:00 P.M.

Sideswipe unlocked his stateroom and let Izzy inside and turned on the lights.

"Tell me the truth," said Izzy.

"About what," asked Sideswipe?

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes I do, you're the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on."

"Really?"

"Really Really"

"Can I introduce you to my mother?"

"Sure let's go"

Sideswipe opened the door for her; he turned off the lights, and went to her stateroom. When they got to her stateroom, Izzy knocked on the door and her mother answer the door.

"Elizabeth DeWitt Bukater, where have you been?"

"On the top deck, mother."

"Who is this?"

"I'm Jack Deswipe. I saved your daughter from some 3rd class men who were trying to hurt her," Sideswipe said lying.

"Oh, do you mind joining us for dinner on the 13th."

No I don't mind, what time is dinner?"

" 7 P.M. on Friday."

"Thank you and may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"May I escort Elizabeth to dinner tomorrow"?

"That will be fine."

"I promise, good night Elizabeth."

"Good night, Sides, said Izzy."

Then Izzy kissed him on the lips and Sides spark fizzed and crackled. When Sideswipe got back to his stateroom, he sighed and said, "What a day!"


	4. Chapter 4

April 13, 1912

6:30 P.M.

Sideswipe was talking to Molly Brown.

"Mrs. Brown, I need a suit."

"Oh, sure thing, but what do you need it for?"

"I'm trying to impress Rose's younger sister Elizabeth and her mother."

"Sure thing, darlin' no problem."

So Sideswipe was outfitted for a suit, and was ready by 7.

Sideswipe was waiting for Izzy, at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. When he saw Izzy, his spark raced. She was wearing a sliver dress in the same design as Rose's dress.

"Izzy, I need to talk to you later, it's really important."

"Okay," said Izzy.

When they got into dining hall they sat down, and order their dinner. Jack was getting pounded by questions, and one of his answers were, 'I figure life is a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it.'

After dinner, Jack left, and Rose followed him, while Izzy and Sides went to Sides's stateroom.

"Sides, what did you needed to talk to me about," asked Izzy.

"The ship is going to hit an iceberg tomorrow, and sink the day after tomorrow." "I also have proof," said Sides.

Sideswipe showed her the newspaper that showed the article about the sinking.

"Oh, my god, this can't happen!"

"I have an idea to stop it from happening and if that doesn't work I'll try to save everyone aboard, but you need to trust me.

"I trust you," said Izzy.

"Then follow me to the cargo hold, okay?"

Then they went to go to the cargo hold.


	5. Chapter 5

April 13, 1912

9:00 P.M.

After a lot of arguing, and showing government IDs', Izzy and Sideswipe arrived in the cargo hold.

"Now, I'm going to show you something, but you must NOT get scared," said Sideswipe.

"Okay," said Izzy.

Then Sideswipe turned his holoform off, and transformed from his 1912 vehicle form to his Corvette Stingray mode. Then with gears grinding and hydraulics hissing, Sideswipe transformed into robot mode.

"Izzy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You lied to me!"

"Just listen to me please," asked Sideswipe.

"Okay."

"Everything I told you was the truth, but I didn't tell the whole truth. The robot you're looking at is me. This is my true form."

"So what are you?"

"I'm an autonomous robotic organism, from Cybertron, it's a planet. So basically I'm an alien."

"Is it true what you said, that you're from the future, the ship is going to sink, and that you love me."

"Yes, every word is true."

"Okay, even though you're a robot from another world, I love you."

Then Izzy ran over to him and kissed him on the lips, and the love sparks flew.


	6. Chapter 6

finally after many months i have finally completed Back to 1912 let me know if you want a sequel

April 14th, 1912

11:35 P.M.

"It's almost time for the ship to hit the iceberg," said Sideswipe.

He made his holoform disappear and returned to his normal body. He then transformed and turn his audio recepters up to full power to listen for the three sharp rings of the crows nest bell.

Ding Ding Ding. Rinnnnnnng Rinnnng "Pick up you B*******," said Fleet.

An officer picked up the telephone. "Is anyone there? said Fleet. "Yes, what do you see?"said the officer

"ICEBERG, RIGHT AHEAD," yelled Fleet.

"Thats my cue," thought Sideswipe. He then jumped up and blasted the lid on the cargo hatch and came out to the night sky, switched to night vision and started blasting the iceberg with his gun.

As the iceberg started falling apart he jumped off the ship and sliced the iceberg in half. The Titanic slid between the two ice halfs without hitting the ice. Sideswipe jumped back into the ship's cargo hold and switched back to his 1912 alt. fom so he wouldnt draw attention to the crew who would more then likely search the cargo hold for him.

He then switched back on his holoform and went back to his stateroom.

The next morning he told Izzy that he saved the ship. Then a portal opened that only he and Izzy could see.

"Izzy come with me to the future," said Sideswipe. Izzy then took his hand and went back to the future.

The End


End file.
